Tai's Story
by roxxed13
Summary: The start of my Lupes' story. I welcome any constructive critism you can give.


_Authors Note : Alright, this is my first draft of my lupe's story/history thing. After I get her past all worked out, I am going to start role playing her. I would like any and all constructive critism I could get. Please leave a review if there are any grammatical errors, spelling errors ect. Tell me if something doesn't make sense for any reason. Want this to be the best it can be. It is not finished yet, and once I finish the next part, I'll put it up as the next chapter.  
Wow. I've rambled. XD  
  
Disclaimer : This story belongs to me, all references to Neopia, or other Neopets related things belong to Adam/Donna and all them. Don't sue (:_

* * *

Well, before I tell you about my past I should inform you that I am of a special race. It's a little hard to explain. My race is called the '_I'ongha_'. Generally, we have extraordinary powers. You know, elementals, psychics, necromancers.  
  
When I was born, my parents didn't see any aura around me. They couldn't get the feeling of a power manifesting inside. All they could see that would set me apart from everyone else was a pair of dragon-like wings.  
  
I grew up relatively normally though. When I was two (that's fourteen in human years), I was tested by my parents to see what powers I had. After I responded to nothing they did, they called Emm to our den. Emm was my aunt, my mothers sister. She had the ability to see every power that one would have. She read me, numerous times. Nothing came up though. I was just like a normal Lupe.  
  
My parents were disgusted. My mother had given birth to a norm. Norms were looked down upon more then anything in our society, and now one had been born into it. My mother attacked me in anger, slashing her claws down my side. I started fighting Mother, I could tell she was going to kill me if she got the chance. Father grabbed me then, held me down. Mother took one of my wings in her jaws and pulled. I could feel the ligaments tearing. I starting howling in pain, and fought them harder. I escaped them and ran out into the common area of our village. My people looked at me, covered in blood and one wing hanging useless by my side and they understood right away what happened. My mother and father came racing out of the house, ready to attack again. I looked to the others for help, for protection. None came. They started snarling and watched as my parents advanced upon me.  
  
I was devastated. My own kind was letting my parents kill me. I lost almost all hope. I curled into a ball and sobbed as I felt someone take hold of my broken wing again. I couldn't fight anymore, but when I felt my skin being torn and bones disconnecting I howled in pain. I opened my eyes and looked back. I only had one wing left attached. The other was by the feet of my smirking parents, covered in blood. A large open wound was just under my left shoulder blade, blood pouring from it. I tried to get up and run but the pain was excruciating. I felt a blackness enclosing my mind, and I gratefully slid into it.  
  
When I finally came around, it was night time. Stars twinkled over head and a crescent moon could be seen. A shot of pain ripped through my body as I tried to move. I could feel the dried blood upon my fur and the scabs that had begun to form over my wounds. I tried to inspect my injuries. Most of the scratches and small slashes would heal easily, probably with out scars. Some of the larger ones on my side, would leave scars, I was sure, if they got infected. Up to the point, I had tried to keep from looking at my back. I didn't want to see what was left of my wings. After a moment, I sneaked a look. There wasn't anything there. I craned my neck as much as could without aggravating the gashes on my sides and back, to see only two open cuts where my wings were. Scabs had formed only around the very edges and a small, thin stream of blood ran from the right one. I looked around, my breath hitching, to see unknown scenery. _/They must have dropped me here. Left me for dead./_ I remember thinking. I cried then, for the loss of everything I knew, everyone I had ever loved, until I fell asleep. 


End file.
